


Detention

by Zora_Xx



Series: A Very Snarry Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Intended Harry Potter, M/M, Married Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Magic, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Vampire!Severus Intended!HarryHarry is in fifth year and this is the story of how he balances pink toads, vampires, "friends", real friends and exams.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Very Snarry Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	1. Author's Note

Here's some useful information before you start this story:  
•Severus has known since Harry was born that he was his intended.  
•"Bonding" is when the vampire bites their intended for the first time.  
•Once a vampire and their intended have bonded vampire law deems them married.  
•After bonding the vampire and their intended both wear rings that only people that know about them can see.  
•Severus and Harry bonded before the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament.  
•Sirius is free.  
•Remus and Sirius got Harry after Lily and James died.  
•Harry has known Draco all his life.  
•Harry and Draco consider each other as each other's best mate.  
•Once the vampire and their intended have bonded the intended is immortal.


	2. Chapter I

Harry wakes up, rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on. He casts a wandless time charm.  
Harry: Shit!  
He jumps out of bed and uses spells to get ready. He grabs his bag, that he thankfully packed last night, and legs it out.

I am so fucked. Sev is going to be so pissed that I'm late. It wouldn't be so bad if it was a practical and I could just slip in, not causing a scene. But oh no. I had to sleep in on lecture day. I know Sev won't take points but I'll get ' _detention_ ' and extra length on the homework. Most people dred detention with Sev. I do, but for a totally different reason. Dear reader you may have noticed that I call him ' _Sev_ ' not ' _Snape_ ' or ' _the greasy dungeon bat_ ' like most people. And that's because we're together. We love each other so much. I know. It's a shock. Hogwarts' resident fire hazard has a heart. The only people that know are Draco, Lucius, Dean, Dad and Pa. There's rumours that Sev is a vampire and they're not wrong. I'm his intended. The one that the universe has decided that Sev will crave and die without. Yes, yes, I know vampires can only die a few certain ways; heartbreak is one of them. When I first saw him, when I was eleven, I felt something different. The hatred that I felt was actually for the person that he was sat next to; not him.

Harry knocks on the classroom door.  
Sev: Come in.  
Harry enters looking scared.  
Sev: Ah. Mr Potter. Decided to grace us with your presence? What's your excuse this time?  
Harry: *glups* I over slept.  
Sev: Detention. And as a punishment for your tardiness the **entire** class will be doing three feet on this week's essay instead of two.  
Everyone groans.  
Sev: I can very easily make it four feet if you want.  
It goes so quite you could hear a pin drop if someone dropped a pin.  
Sev: Thank you.  
Ron: *muttering sarcastically* No bloody problem.  
Sev: Detention tomorrow night, in here, eight o'clock Mr Weasley.  
Ron: But it's Quidditch practice tomorrow night.  
Sev: You should have thought of that before you decided to be a smart arse with me. And sit down Mr Potter.  
Harry slides into the seat that Draco saved for him near the front. Sev starts the lecture. Draco passes Harry a note.

_Morning._

**_Morning._ **

_What's he gonna do?_

**_Who?_ **

_Don't play dumb with me Potty. Sev! You're his bloody intended._

**_Let's put it this way. I'm probably going to need a cushioning charm to sit down for at least a week if not two._ **

_Ha ha._

**_It's not funny._ **

_Oh but it is._

**_I'll write to your father about your little situation._ **

_You wouldn't._

**_I will and you know I will. He needs to know at some point Dray._ **

_I know but how do you tell your father that he's your creature mate?_

Severus grabs the parchment that Harry and Draco were passing notes on. He reads it.  
Severus: Stay behind after class. **Both** of you.  
He goes back to lecturing the class. A paper crane flies over to Harry and lands on his desk. He opens it.

_Harry what are you doing with sat with Malfoy?_

_**Listening to the lecture. What does it look like?** _

_Since when were you friends with Malfoy?_

_**Since we were one.** _

_You need to stop annoying the dungeon bat, Harry. You've already got detention tonight and you've booked quidditch for tomorrow so you can't get detention for then._

Severus grabs the note off the desk and removes Harry's writing from the parchment with a quick wandless spell.  
Severus: Miss Granger why do you think it is appropriate to pass notes in my class?  
Hermione: It wasn't just me.  
Severus: I see no one else's handwriting on this parchment.  
Hermione: What?!  
Harry and Draco burst out laughing, knowing full well what Sev did.  
Severus: Do not shout at me Miss Granger. Unless you want to join your boyfriend in detention tomorrow night, you really should not try to get other students into trouble.  
Hermione: I wasn't. Harry was writing back.  
Severus: So you don't want Harry to get himself into trouble but you'll quite happily do it yourself?  
Hermione: Since when did you defend Harry? He's a little bitch with no real friends.  
Harry looks at her shocked.  
Hermione: That's right. Dumbledore asked us to be your friends. We never really liked you. How could we? You're just a little freak.  
Harry runs out of the room crying. Draco stands up and walks calmly over to her. He slaps her in the face.  
Draco: That's for being a bitch to Harry...  
He slaps her again.  
Draco: And that's for being an annoying fake. Oh yeah. I know what you, your little boyfriend and Dumb-as-a-door have done. Listen in everyone. Hermione Granger isn't actually intelligent. She's been taking an illegal intelligence potion. I was doing some research over the summer and I found out why Granger's breath smells of sweets even though she is never seen eating them. I'll let Sev do the rest of the explaining.  
He runs out of the room. Severus locks the door so that Hermione can't leave. Everyone else can but she can't.  
Severus: An intelligence potion has a very sweet smell because when beetrootwurzle ***A\N: Yes I did make that up.*** scales mix with stomach acid it creates intense amounts of sugar. Class dismissed.  
He connects to the Hogwarts magic. _Make sure she doesn't leave._ _**Make sure the lord is safe.** I will. _With that he sweeps out.


	3. Chapter II

Severus runs into his quarters to see Harry curled up on the sofa in front of the fire bawling his eyes out into Draco's robe. Sev walks over to the sofa and sit down on the other side of Harry to Draco. He starts stroking Harry's hair. Harry looks up, at Severus, from Draco's robe and jumps into Sev's lap. He starts sobbing into his husband's robes.  
Draco: Harry I'm going to go. I need to get to DADA. I'll explain to the pink toad about what's happened.  
Severus: Thanks Draco.  
Harry: *softly* Bye.  
Draco: Bye Harry. Bye Sev.  
He walks out.  
Severus: Har, baby, look at me.  
Harry looks up at the vampire.  
Severus: Nothing that Granger said to you was true. You do have friends and they are the ones that don't. You're sweet, kind, funny, intelligent and certainly not a freak. I love you so much Harry.  
He presses a sweet kiss to Harry's lips.  
Severus: At the weekend I am going to speak with the Dursleys. I've wanted to slap Petunia Dursley for years and I finally have an excuse to do it. I might even do a Draco.  
Harry gives him a questioning look. Sev mimes slapping something.  
Severus: That's for being a bitch to Lily...  
He mimes slapping something again.  
Severus: And that's for being a bitch to her son.  
Harry laughs.


	4. Chapter III

Draco knocks on the classroom door.  
Umbridge: Come in.  
Draco enters.  
Umbridge: Hello Mr Malfoy. Take a seat.  
He sits down next to Dean.  
Draco: Harry isn't coming.  
Umbridge: And you know that because?  
Draco: I've been his best mate since we were one and I left him crying into Sev's robe.  
Umbitch: Where did you leave him?  
Draco: With Sev.  
Umbridge: Why?  
Draco pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.  
Dean: Professor it's not really any of your business. Harry has no obligation to attend your class. He's the best in the year and his godfather is literally married to the best teacher we've ever had in this subject.  
Ron: You what?  
Draco: You didn't know?  
Ron: No.  
Dean: I know and I was literally at their's twice.  
Draco: They do try and hide it...  
Dean: But I can tell when one of my own is around.  
Draco: Yeah you can. You called Harry and Sev like ages ago.  
Dean: It wasn't hard. Especially after they bonded.  
Umbridge: Can we get back on track?!  
Dean and Draco look at her, then at each other, considering her request.  
Draco: Hmmmm...  
Dean and Draco: Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect keeps trying to correct "Umbridge" to "Umbrella". I'm dying. 😂😂😂


	5. Chapter IV

Sev: Harry I've got a class in ten minutes. Are you going to come with me, got to your class or stay here?  
Harry: I'm going to go to class. I've got healing with Madame Pomfry so Granger and Weaselbee won't be there.  
Sev: Okay. You want me to walk you there?  
Harry: No. I think I'll be fine.  
Sev: Okay.

Harry is walking down the charms corridor when he feels Hogwarts wrap him in a mental hug.  
Harry: _Hello Hogwarts._  
Hogwarts: _Hello Lord. What those two did was unacceptable._  
Harry: _I know. Where's Cloè? Is she still in my dorm or has she wandered off?_  
Hogwarts: _I'll find her and send her to you._  
Harry: _Thank you Hogwarts._

Harry is almost at the hospital wing when he hears a someone running. Not an unusual thing this close to the bell going. A pair of arms trap him. He wips out his wand and spins round, getting the person's arms off him in the process. He's got his wand pointing at the persons' face before he's even registered who it is.  



	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) about the cliff hanger on the last chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and\or bookmarked. This book it getting so much love and it makes me so happy when I know that I've written something that people enjoy.

Previously:

> Harry is almost at the hospital wing when he hears a someone running. Not an unusual thing this close to the bell going. A pair of arms trap him. He wips out his wand and spins round, getting the person's arms off him in the process. He's got his wand pointing at the persons' face before he's even registered who it is.

Ginny: Harry what the hell?  
Harry: Why did you hug me?  
Ginny: I'm your girlfriend. Aren't I aloud to hug you?  
Harry: No you're not and no you're not.  
Ginny: I'm not your girlfriend? How the fuck does that work.  
Harry: We. Are. Not. Together. We never were and we never will be. I'm with someone else. Since he's a vampire and we've bonded we are technically married.  
He runs his left hand through his hair.  
Ginny: Is that a...?  
Harry: A bonding ring? Yes. It is a bonding ring.  
Ginny: Who is it?! Who is it that took you away from me?!  
Harry: A person. Now if you'd excuse me but I'm late for my class.  
He struts off to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfry: Why are you late Harry?  
Harry: Because Ginny Weasley thinks I'm her boyfriend.  
Luna: She needs to get her priorities sorted out.  
Harry: Yeah. I thought that.  
A pure white snake slithers into the hospital wing.  
Justin: Ah! Snake!  
Cloè: I'm not going to bite you. I might bite that Weasley bint though.  
Justin: Somebody get rid of it please.  
Harry picks Cloè up and shoots Justin a dirty look.  
Cloè: I am not an ' _it_ '. My name is Cloè. Spelt c-l-o-e with and accent.


	7. Chapter VI

There is a knock on the front door.  
Petunia: Who could that be?  
Vernon: Weren't expecting any visitors Petunia?  
Petunia: No.  
She stands up and heads out into the hallway. She opens the front door.  
Petunia: Hel-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
Severus: I am here to tell you that thanks to your meddling Harry has had an extremely severe anxiety attack, this week, that nearly put him in hospital.  
Petunia: You think I care?  
Severus: It might serve you to know that I am a vampire. Each vampire has a soulmate.  
Petunia: I don't care.  
Severus: You really need to let me finish. My soulmate just so happens to be your nephew. You won't be seeing him again any time soon.  
Petunia: But he has to come back here.  
Severus: Oh yes. Lily's blood wards. They're not as strong as Dumbledore makes out. Harry is far safer at one of the family mannors.  
Petunia: Mannors?  
Severus: Oh yes. He has nine or ten all over the world. Two Potter, two Huflepuff, two Gryffindor, two Slytherin, two Ravenclaw. Oh and Hogwarts castle itself is actually his as the heir if all four founders.


	8. Chapter VII

Harry: You wanted to speak with me.  
Dumbledore: Yes I did Harry. Sit down.  
Harry sits down. He feels the binding charm that Dumb-as-a-door had placed on the chair fade away. Fauxe flies over to Harry and lands on his shoulder. He affectionately nibbles on the young lord's ear.  
Harry: A very cleverly placed binding charm there.  
The old coot ignores his comment.  
Dumbledore: How was your summer?  
Harry: Appalling. Thank you for the little charm that stoped mail from my husband and best friend coming. That really helped with the depressive atmosphere. I really enjoyed the thought that I could have been in Greece when I was stuck in Little Whinging. The icing on the cake was the touch starvation. That definitely enhanced the experience somewhat.  
Dumbledore: They are all necessary measures to keep you safe...  
Harry: You have no fucking clue do you?  
Dumbledore: Harry...  
Harry: You lost your right to call me by my first name a long time ago old man. You will address me by my official titles and my official titles only.  
Dumbledore: Lord Potter you have to be kept safe.  
Harry: At my so called " _family's_ " house I get treated as a house elf and was very severely abused. Why did you put me there when I was eleven? I was perfectly happy with Dad and Pa.  
Dumbledore: Your mother's blood ward came into activation when you were eleven.  
Harry: What blood wards? There isn't any. What's the real reason?  
He puts a compulsion charm on the headmaster.  
Dumbledore: I memory wiped you.  
Harry: I know that. You wanted the sawdust filled hero that has no clue. Well it didn't entirely work. I remembered my life before the Dursley's. I remembered where I was when you kidnapped me. I was at Malfoy Mannor with...MY BROTHER AND SISTER!!! You fucking kidnapped the three of us and put us with different families in that dump of a town!!! I'm the only one who got their Hogwarts letter! What do you have to say for yourself old man?  
Dumbledore: The prophecy...  
Harry: Hattie and I destroyed it when we were nine. I've had enough of your mind games Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter at lunch so it's not the best because I wrote it in like twenty minutes. So yeah.

Harry walks into the small coffee shop.  
Len: Hello Lord Potter. Your usual?  
Harry: Not today. I'm only here to make an inquiry as to the whereabouts of Ash Carlton.  
Len: She stopped working here about three weeks ago. Her parents found out that you are gay and removed her from anywhere where she would see you.  
Harry: Okay thank you very much. Send your wife my greetings.  
Len: I will. Goodbye Lord Potter.  
Harry: Goodbye Len.  
The young lord leaves the coffee shop and walks purposefully to Ash Carlton's house. He knocks on the door. Mrs Carlton opens it.  
Mrs Carlton: What are you doing here?!  
Harry: As you know Ash is not your daughter and I've come to take her to her real family.  
Mrs Carlton: You can't do anything. That man will stop you.  
Harry: He's dead. I made sure of that.  
Ash: Harry?!  
Harry: In the flesh.  
She runs to him, knocking her " _mother_ " over in the process. They hug. Harry disapperates. They land in the alley where Harry was attacked by dementors a few short weeks ago.  
Ash: What the fuck did you just do?  
Harry: Apperated us away. We can't stay long. I don't want to be found back in this dump of a town.  
Ash: Why did you come get me? Not that it's not appreciated.  
Harry: Because you're my twin sister.  
He places a hand on her forehead. Her life up to this point flashes before her and she remembers everything.  
Hattie: Never call me " _Ash_ " again.  
Harry: Don't worry I won't. You look like you used to by the way.  
Hattie: Fantastic.  
Harry: We just have to go get Teddy then we can head back to Hogwarts.  
Hattie: I can't wait to see everyone again.  
Harry: Dad and Pa will be so happy to have you and Teddy back. You can both start classes tomorrow. You're going to need a bit of tutoring but it shouldn't be too hard.  
Hattie: Yeah. Where's Teddy?  
Harry: Mr and Mrs Jones' number 4 wisteria walk.  
Hattie: Little Jason is our baby brother?  
Harry: Yes but he's got glammors on too but I am a lot more powerful than the wizard who put them on him so there shouldn't be too many problems.


	10. Chapter VIII

They walk to the house and Hattie knocks on the door. They hear a key turn in the lock and a little boy opens the door. Harry places a hand on the boy's arm and he looks like he used to with the memories he used to have.  
Teddy: Harry, Hattie?  
Harry: Hi Pup.  
Teddy: You shouldn't be here. Dumbledore...  
Hattie: Is dead.  
Teddy: Who killed him?  
Harry: Me. I've missed the two of you so much.  
Teddy: You guys weren't together?  
Hattie: No.  
Teddy: Please tell me that nothing has happened to Dad and Pa.  
Harry: They're fine. I saw them two weeks ago and had a letter from them yesterday.  
Hattie: Teddy we've got to get you to Hogwarts before anything too bad happens.  
Teddy: What do you mean?  
Harry: The Ministry will probably be looking for anyone with a similar magical signature as the person that killed Dumb-as-a-door. Even though we are not truly related we have a sibling bond on our magic. The two of you will be under suspicion as well as myself.  
Teddy: What are we waiting for then?  
Harry: Are your so called " _parents_ " about?  
Teddy: Yeah but they won't recognise me. I look like I should not how Dumb-as-a-door made me look.  
Harry: I wouldn't worry abut that. Muggles that don't know about magic won't see a difference in you for the time being because of how strong your glamor was. It was a lot stronger than Hattie's because you are a metamorphmagus and it had to stop you from changing your appearance every five seconds.  
Teddy: Okay. MOTHER!!! FATHER!!!!  
Mr and Mrs Jones come running.  
Mrs Jones: Jason who are these people?  
Teddy: My siblings.  
Mr Jones: I don't know who you are or what you have done to my son.  
Hattie: Oh sorry. Introductions.  
Harry: I'm Hadrian James Snape.  
Hattie: And I'm Harriette Lily Potter.  
Harry: " _Jason_ " is actually called Edward Sirius Lupin.  
Teddy: Do not call me Edward. It's Teddy.  
Hattie: It could have been a lot worse...  
Harry: If you were a girl your middle name was going to be...  
Hattie: Nymphadora.  
Teddy: Please stop with the finishing each other's sentences thing. It's highly annoying.  
Harry: Sorry little bro...  
Hattie: No can...  
Harry: Do.  
Mrs Jones: What do you want with my son?  
Harry: To take him back to his real parents.  
Mr Jones: We are his real parents.  
Teddy: My real parents are called Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Lupin.  
Harry: Now that that's said and done we really have to be going. My husband will be panicking that I'm not back yet.


	11. Chapter X

Harry, Hattie and Teddy land in the living room of Sev's quarters.  
Teddy: Where are we?  
Harry: My husband's quarters.  
Hattie: We're in Hogwarts?  
Harry: Yep. And before you asks the castle lets me apperate in and out due to the fact that I am Lord Hogwarts.  
Hattie: Oh yeah you are. You been to the Ravenclaw summer home in Greece yet?  
Harry: No. Sev and I were going to go last summer but Dumb-as-a-door forced, like dragged me kicking and screaming, back to the Dursleys'.  
Severus: Speaking of Dumb-as-a-door. He's dead.  
Hattie and Teddy jump. Harry is used to Sev creeping up on him so it doesn't scare him. Sev wraps an arm around Harry's waist.  
Harry: *sarcastically* Shame that.  
Severus: I presume that you two are Hattie and Teddy.  
Teddy: That's us.  
Severus: Harry do you have something to do with Dumb-as-a-door dropping dead? It's got your magical signature all over it.  
Harry: Possibly.  
Severus: Harry you were literally the last person to see him alive. Umbridge is adamant that it was you.  
Harry: For once that bitch is actually right.  
Severus: Why?  
Harry: Oh come on Sev it's obvious.  
Severus: We'll talk about this later.  
Harry: Will we thought?  
Severus: Yes we will.  
Teddy: A chat later gone wrong.  
Hattie: Gone sexual.  
Harry: Remind me why I came and got you two again.  
Teddy: Because we're too fabulous to live with muggles.  
Harry: Teddy you're too gay for your own good.  
Hattie: Says you. Mr Intended.  
Harry: Not like you can talk either Hats. Lesbian.  
Hattie: It's the Potter genetics and the Lupin influence. We had no hope.  
Severus: Since when did Potter genetics mean that you're gay?  
Harry: Father was bi.  
Severus: What?  
Hattie: Yeah. Father played for both teams as it were.  
Harry: Dad and Pa have some tales to tell about that.


End file.
